Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a pet fountain, and more particularly to a water reservoir of the pet fountain.
The conventional pet fountain comprises an airtight water reservoir, which is bound to create therein a vacuum as a result of the drop in water level in the reservoir. The creation of the vacuum in the water reservoir tends to hamper the discharge of water from the spout of the pet fountain.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pet fountain with a water reservoir which is free of the deficiency of the water reservoir of the conventional pet fountain described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a pet fountain comprising a water reservoir which is provided with a means to ventilate the water reservoir so as to avert the creation of a vacuum in the water reservoir. The ventilation of the present invention comprises an elastic ventilation block which is securely held in a through hole of the water reservoir and is provided with a ventilation hole and an air slit in communication with the interior of the water reservoir and the ventilation hole. The internal atmospheric pressure of the water reservoir remains the same as the external atmospheric pressure of the water reservoir by virtue of the ventilation block.